Say I love you To The Broken Heart
by Blue Aaren
Summary: Se retrouvant subitement à la tête d'Onodera Publishing, Ritsu se noie dans le travail afin d'oublier la perte qu'il vient de subir, et ce au détriment de sa santé, loin de Takano qu'il a chassé de sa vie. Mais quand ils se retrouvent, Ritsu va mal. Très mal. Et Takano arrive peut-être trop tard.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour, Bonsoir !**

 **Me revoici cette fois avec une fiction Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, un de mes yaoi préférés ! Je travaille sur cette fic depuis des mois. J'ai quelques chapitres de près, j'essaierai de m'en tenir à un chapitre par semaine ! Pour le début ça marchera sûrement mais il est possible que je ralentisse par la suite xDD... Enfin bref, trève de bavardages ! Je vous laisse avec le prologue, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Say "I love you" to the broken heart**

 **Prologue**

 **« Oï Onodera, ton téléphone n'arrête pas de sonner ! Je t'ai déjà dit d'éviter les appels personnels au travail !**

 **-Aïe !** Fit d'un coup Ritsu par réflexe en se redressant, réveillé par la douce voix de son patron tyrannique (même si pour être honnête il n'avait pas compris ce qu'il venait de lui dire) et par une douleur subite à la jambe.

Attendez… Réveillé ? Hein ? Ca voulait dire qu'il dormait ? Après une courte réflexion, c'était fort possible, ce n'était pas la première fois après tout. Mais rapidement, une douleur au genou l'informa que son cher vis-à-vis avait son pied dessus.

C'était donc ça qui l'avait réveillé, en plus des hurlements de ce cher Takano.

Ce dernier, sentant que les papiers sur lesquels il avait le pied bougeaient remarqua qu'il s'agissait en fait de la jambe Ritsu et retira son pied.

 **-Tu m'as marché dessus ! Tu m'as fait mal !**

 **-Arrête de t'endormir sur le sol alors si tu ne veux pas te faire marcher dessus, idiot.** Le réprimanda son chef. Comme si c'était sa faute.

Le jeune éditeur se rendit alors compte qu'il était en effet assis par terre sur une pile de livres, papiers divers, magazines et autres feuilles sûrement sans importance. Il avait vraisemblablement dormi dessus avant son réveil pour le moins désagréable. Au moins pour une fois même si Takano le réveillait il pouvait être sûr qu'il n'avait rien fait de bizarre avec lui avant de s'endormir.

 **-Je ne me suis pas endormi ! Je me suis…** Il continua sa phrase en murmurant, **juste évanoui.**

Ayant détourné le regard de son patron, il voyait les tas de livres, de papiers, les posters à moitié décrochés, le bordel sans nom de manière générale qui les entouraient. Maintenant pleinement réveillé, il distinguait surtout les cris et engueulades des éditeurs, que ce soit envers les auteurs en retard, les imprimeurs réticents à élargir les délais ou encore le département des ventes qui venait se plaindre des nombres d'exemplaires imprimés, toujours trop faibles ou trop hauts.

La routine en fin de cycle à Marukawa en somme. Même Onodera évanoui faisait un peu partie du décor habituel de cette période du mois désormais. Il se demandait encore comment il pouvait rester inconscient plus de quelques secondes dans ce vacarme d'ailleurs.

Toujours est-il que malgré le bazar sonore, Takano avait entendu son aveu quant à son évanouissement. Il soupira et lui tapa la tête avec le magazine qu'il tenait dans sa main.

 **-Et tu sais que ça n'arriverait pas si tu avais une hygiène de vie normale et donc si tu mangeais et dormais docilement chez moi.**

Et voilà qu'il faisait encore référence à ça. Bon dieu qu'il l'énervait ! Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait fait un malaise il y avait bientôt deux mois de cela qu'il était stupide au point de ne pas savoir comment prendre soin de lui-même !

 **\- Aïe ! C'est du harcèlement ! C'est hors de question ! Je m'occupe très bien de moi tout seul.**

 **-Mais bien sûr. Maintenant décroche ton téléphone, s'il sonne une fois de plus je le balance par la fenêtre. Tu as de la chance que je ne l'ai pas déjà fait.** S'énerva Takano en lui lançant ledit appareil dessus.

Il avait au moins eu l'obligeance de ne pas décrocher lui-même c'était déjà ça. Ritsu savait pertinemment qu'il en aurait été parfaitement capable, ce sans-gêne.

 **-J'ai compris ! Désolé pour ça.** Maugréa-t-il en se redressant, énervé.

Décidément, avec quelqu'un comme Takano avec ses côtés il pouvait réussir à se lever du pied gauche plusieurs fois par jour. Un véritable exploit. Déjà qu'il se levait souvent de mauvaise humeur, quand son patron était la cause de son réveil ce n'en était qu'encore pire.

Mais il devait avouer que le téléphone qui gisait intact à ses pieds n'arrêtait toujours pas de sonner dans un _bibibibip_ plus qu'agaçant à la longue. Même si de nombreux téléphones sonnaient dans le département à cette période du mois, le bruit incessant de celui-là se démarquait des autres.

 **-Ricchan… Arrête cette sonnerie… Par pitié.** Le supplia même Kisa, autant au bord du gouffre que les autres et vautré sur son bureau, près de Ritsu, au bord de la mort.

 **-Ha oui désolé ! Je m'en occupe tout de suite !** S'excusa-t-il avec empressement avant de reporter toute son attention sur son portable qu'il ouvrit.

S'affichaient en une bonne dizaine d'exemplaires chacun les noms de sa mère et d'An-chan. Que pouvait-il se passer pour qu'elles le harcèlent à ce point ? Encore une histoire de fiançailles pas tout à fait rompues ?

Non, il en avait plus que marre de cette histoire, il avait clamé haut et fort qu'épouser son amie d'enfance n'était pas ce qu'il voulait et qu'il n'avait aucune intention de le faire. Qu'il soit l'unique héritier de la famille Onodera il le voulait bien, mais devoir aimer une personne par obligation et l'épouser c'était trop pour lui. On n'était plus au temps des mariages arrangés après tout !

Enfin bref, si c'était juste ça pourquoi autant l'appeler alors qu'elles savaient parfaitement qu'il était au travail et qu'elles avaient connaissaient son avis sur la question. En fin de cycle en plus, c'était horrible au point qu'il s'évanouisse et que ce bruit insupportable ne le réveille même pas. Il n'était pas en état d'encaisser un énième sermon à ce sujet.

Mais s'il ne décrochait pas, Takano allait l'étrangler et la sonnerie de son téléphone -qu'il changerait dès ce soir- allait lui vriller les tympans et s'inscrire à jamais dans son code génétique. Alors quand l'appareil se mit à convulser pour -au moins- la quarantième fois, il décrocha et le porta à son oreille, se relevant lentement pour aller vers l'espace fumeur et discuter sans déranger personne. Mais il n'en eut pas vraiment le temps.

 **« Ritsu ! Enfin tu réponds ! Je sais que ton boulot est très prenant mais pas à ce point !**

Quelque chose dans la voix de sa mère interpela Ritsu. Elle avait l'air en colère contre lui, mais pas comme d'habitude quand il ne répondait pas à ses appels. Il y avait autre chose. Elle avait l'air triste. Sa voix était brisée. Pas aussi forte que d'habitude.

Il y avait réellement quelque chose qui clochait.

Mais Ritsu répondit tout de même comme si tout était normal. Comment se douter que rien ne l'était en réalité ?

 **-Ecoute maman, tu sais que je suis au travail et en fin de cycle. Je me suis fait disputé par mon cher patron pour tous tes appels, si c'est encore pour parler de An-chan tu sais très-…**

Elle ne le laissa pas finir.

 **-Je me fiche de ton travail Ritsu ! Et de tout le reste ! Je suis avec An-chan et nous avons besoin de toi en vitesse !**

La voix de sa mère ne faisait que trahir une angoisse et une panique sans pareil. Ritsu ne l'avait jamais entendu lui parler comme ça. Il avait l'habitude qu'elle lui crie dessus pour de nombreux motifs futiles, alors une partie de lui pensait que ce n'était rien de particulier. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer que sa mère puisse un jour l'appeler pour quelque chose de grave. Ca ne lui effleurait même pas l'esprit.

En même temps, il ne pouvait pas se douter de la vérité.

Peut-être qu'il ne voulait juste pas y croire et pas le remarquer.

 **-Maman tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas par-.**

 **-Dépêche-toi de venir ! On est à l'hôpital ! Ton père a fait un AVC !**

La phrase de sa mère résonna quelques instants dans sa tête. Le temps qu'il digère. Le temps que tous les mots ne se relient dans sa tête.

Son père ? Un AVC ? Non ce n'était pas possible… Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai… Non !

Il n'arriva même pas à répondre à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il ne trouvait rien à dire. Honnêtement, que répondre à ça ? Il laissa simplement tomber son téléphone. Il ne pouvait plus penser à rien à part rejoindre sa mère.

 **-J'ai une urgence !** Avertit-il vaguement avant de se précipiter vers la sortie du département d'édition.

Au fond il n'était même pas sûr que sa phrase ait seulement été entendue. Déjà à cause du brouhaha qui régnait toujours en cette période du mois dans les bureaux d'Emerald. Et aussi parce qu'il ne savait pas s'il avait seulement assez de force pour dire quelque chose à voix haute.

 **-Ricchan ?** L'apostropha Kisa en le voyant partir.

Kisa ne reçut aucune réponse, pas plus que Takano que le brun percuta dans le couloir.

 **-Oï Onodera, regarde où tu marches !**

Le susnommé ne s'était pas excusé ou n'avait pas rouspété comme il l'aurait fait à son habitude. Cela eut le mérite d'attirer l'attention de son patron. Mais avant que Takano ne puisse lui poser une seule question Onodera était déjà loin. Pour dire vrai, il ne les avait même pas entendus ou remarqués.

Il courrait, le plus vite possible. Ignorant la morsure du froid de la fin novembre. Il ne tenait même pas compte de la température. Il avait bousculé des gens dans sa course mais il n'y faisait pas attention non plus.

Rien n'avait d'importance au moment présent.

Dès qu'il vit un taxi il le héla. Il était à bout de souffle, à tel point qu'il dut s'y prendre à plusieurs fois pour articuler sa destination, à savoir l'hôpital voisin. C'était celui-là même où il avait rejoint sa mère plusieurs mois auparavant. Celui aussi où il avait lui-même fini après son malaise. Malaise depuis lequel Takano ne le lâchait plus pour les repas. Mince quoi il savait prendre soin de lui. Bon, ce malaise montrait le contraire, mais toujours était-il qu'il savait se débrouiller ! Mais là n'était pas la question, cette fois c'était différent. Les circonstances n'avaient jamais été si graves.

Un AVC. Son père avait fait un AVC.

Il repensait à toutes ces fois où il avait évité d'aller chez ses parents, que ce soit à cause de la fatigue, du travail (ces deux raisons étant très souvent liées), ou parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on lui reparle de son engagement auprès d'An-chan voire encore de son héritage de l'entreprise familiale. Ou parfois il n'y était pas allé parce que Takano avait pris des libertés sur son emploi du temps et avait décrété qu'il devait passer du temps avec lui et personne d'autre. Bon dieu qu'il l'énervait quand il lui faisait ce coup-là d'ailleurs.

Toujours était-il qu'il avait souvent évité de rentrer chez lui. Et maintenant il pensait au fait qu'il ne reverrait sans doute jamais son foyer tel qu'il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois. Quand son père et sa mère l'accueillaient, unis et aimants, même si cette dernière lui criait souvent dessus. A partir d'aujourd'hui il y avait fort à parier que son père, tout comme sa mère, ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes.

Mais surtout, lui non plus ne serait plus jamais pareil.

Mais ça, alors qu'il passait à peine les portes de l'hôpital pour rejoindre ses proches, il l'ignorait encore.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui !  
**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu et donné envie de lire la suite, si c'est le cas (ou le contraire) n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ! Normalement je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 1 !**

 **Et encore un grand merci à Molly Phantomhive pour m'avoir aidé une énième fois, que ce soit pour le titre ou le résumé ou même la trame de la fic en elle-même. Tu es la meilleure Senpai, t'es trop géniale o/ !**

 **A la prochaine !**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Salut salut !**  
 **Me revoici comme prévu pour le chapitre 1 de cette fiction ! Enfin, un peu plus tôt que prévu. Je me suis dit que ce serait plus pratique de publier le dimanche que le mardi après les cours xD ! Merci beaucoup pour vos retours sur le prologue. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir ! Je ne sais quoi ajouter alors je vous souhaite simplement une bonne lecture !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! !**

 **Chapitre 1**

Il était vingt-deux heures quarante-cinq. Presque vingt-trois heures. Et Takano était toujours au travail.

Ritsu n'était pas retourné à Emerald de toute la journée, il n'était pas non plus rentré chez lui. Comment Takano le savait ? Simplement parce que les clés dudit appartement étaient avec les affaires que le jeune éditeur avait laissées avant de partir en courant. Il n'avait donc techniquement pas pu rentrer chez lui. Takano savait que Ritsu fermait toujours à clé et qu'il ne cachait de double nulle part. C'était soit disant trop dangereux avec un voisin comme lui qui prendrait plaisir à les utiliser à son bon vouloir.

Cependant, il n'y avait pas que ses clés que cet idiot avait laissé. Il y avait aussi son téléphone qu'il avait laissé tomber, rendant impossible de le contacter. L'appareil s'était de toute manière bien fissuré au choc, le rendant sûrement définitivement inutilisable. Ritsu l'avait déjà pas mal abîmé dans son quotidien, mais cette chute avait vraisemblablement été le coup de grâce du portable. Du moins c'était ce que Takano pensa.

En plus de cela, le jeune éditeur avait aussi oublié son sac, son travail -celui qu'il rapportait chez lui pour le poursuivre le soir, c'était avec ce genre de choses que cet entêté finissait par se surmener-, sa veste et son écharpe.

Car oui, en plus de tout ça ce crétin était sorti avec un simple pull en plein hiver, ce Monsieur Je-Sais-Très-Bien-M'occuper-De-Moi-Même-Ca-Ira. Takano soupira au fait que, de plus, cet imbécile avait sûrement oublié de manger.

Il était réellement désespérant.

Mais Masamune, plus que de s'effarer de sa stupidité, s'inquiétait énormément pour lui.

Takano connaissait très bien Ritsu, il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais abandonné son travail qui tenait une place si importante dans sa vie au point de le faire passer avant absolument tout sans avoir une bonne raison. Et puis, que ce soit la manière qu'il avait eu d'ignorer tout le monde et de partir sans rien dire… Cela l'inquiétait. Il avait peur que quelque chose de grave ne soit arrivé.

Il ne pouvait pas savoir que Ritsu avait essayé de prévenir qu'il sortait mais qu'il n'avait pas eu la force de parler fort, comme si le faire l'aurait dès lors empêché de nier à nouveau ce qu'il se passait.

Takano était donc toujours au bureau. Tant pour finir le travail de Ritsu pour que ce dernier ne se borne pas à rattraper sa journée de travail en enchaînant les nuits blanches -car ce crétin en était tout à fait capable- que pour l'attendre, car Ritsu n'avait pas ses clés. Takano aurait pu rentrer chez lui et l'y attendre, mais Ritsu aurait préféré dormir dehors que de sonner chez lui, têtu et borné qu'il était. Il aurait aussi pu l'attendre chez l'intéressé mais il y régnait tellement de bordel qu'il n'avait guère envie de l'attendre dans cette porcherie. Il était trop fatigué pour s'y frayer un chemin du reste.

Alors il attendait au bureau. Il était le seul du bâtiment à n'en point douter, même les autres qui travaillaient pourtant très tard en fin de cycle étaient rentrés chez eux. Il soupira et alla à la machine à café pour s'en prendre un bien noir et se fumer une cigarette. Il aurait pu s'allonger sur le canapé et prendre un peu de repos, mais il savait qu'il ne dormirait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu de nouvelles de celui qu'il aimait, bien qu'il soit totalement exténué.

Il avait tellement peur de le perdre à nouveau, de le voir disparaître de sa vie une nouvelle fois et qu'il n'y revienne plus.

Takano regarda l'heure à nouveau, il était vingt-trois heures passées. Putain où est-ce qu'il pouvait bien être…

x-x-x

Dans le coma. Son père était dans le coma.

Branché de toutes parts à des machines qui le maintenaient en vie, allongé sur un lit devant lequel sa mère était en train de pleurer, accroché à lui. Comme si ça pouvait lui permettre de l'empêcher de partir pour toujours, comme si elle pouvait le retenir, comme s'il n'était certes pas conscient mais pas si proche de la mort qu'il ne l'était en réalité.

Ritsu, lui, était coincé sur le pas de la porte, il n'osait pas avancer. Il n'osait pas entrer dans cette pièce à la forte odeur de désinfectant, au bip de l'électrocardiogramme incessant, à la vérité trop cruelle. Il avait l'impression qu'une fois qu'il serait rentré dans la chambre il ne pourrait plus espérer que tout ne soit qu'un cauchemar.

 **« Rit-chan, tu ferais mieux de rentrer, tu as l'air épuisé.** Lui recommanda An-chan.

Cela faisait un moment qu'elle observait son ami d'enfance. Elle était à côté de lui, debout elle aussi à l'entrée de la chambre. Elle savait qu'à l'intérieur ce n'était pas sa place. C'était elle qui avait accompagné la mère de Ritsu pour venir ici après qu'elles aient eu la triste nouvelle disant que Monsieur Onodera avait fait un AVC et avait été de ce fait transféré à l'hôpital.

Elle était restée avec la femme de ce dernier et avait essayé de la réconforter. Elle avait aussi appelé Ritsu un nombre incalculable de fois. C'était elle qui lui avait tout raconté, qui lui avait expliqué un peu plus en détails les choses. Elle était restée à côté de lui depuis qu'ils avaient eu la permission de voir le patient.

Ce temps était alors passé en silence, elle l'avait simplement observé, cherchant quelque chose à dire pour briser ce silence de mort seulement entrecoupés de _bip, bip, bip,_ des pleurs de la mère de famille et des passages fréquents des médecins, qui ne rendaient la situation que plus dure.

Et elle avait raison, son ancien fiancé était exténué, autant physiquement que psychologiquement.

Il avait les yeux cernés à cause de la fin du cycle et ceux-ci papillonnaient avec la fatigue accumulée. Il était pâle comme un linge de ne pas avoir mangé de la journée aussi.

Il semblait aller à peine mieux physiquement que son père allongé sur le lit blanc.

Mentalement il n'avait même plus la force de penser.

Il n'avait pas arrêté de le faire toute la journée. Au travail d'abord puis dans le taxi, dans le hall quand il avait du faire la queue pour trouver le numéro de la chambre qu'il cherchait, dans les couloirs quand il courait pour retrouver sa famille, dans la salle d'attente où il avait appris ce qu'il s'était passé en détail de la bouche d'An-chan, qu'il avait essayé de réconforter sa mère qui était en pleurs.

Encore et encore.

Penser, toujours penser.

A ce qui pouvait arriver, à ce qu'il pouvait advenir d'eux. Aux bons moments en famille qu'ils avaient partagé et qu'il n'y aurait peut-être bientôt plus jamais. A ce père qui était entre la vie et la mort. A sa mère qui était entre désespoir de ce qu'il se passait et espoir que son mari puisse se réveiller et que la vie reprenne son cours.

Et lui qui était exténué. Tout ça était en train de le bouffer de l'intérieur.

Pourtant il tourna la tête vers la jeune femme et lui fit un sourire. Ou du moins une sorte de grimace qui se voulait ressemblante à un sourire.

 **-Ca ira, An-chan. Je ne veux pas partir tant que l'état de Papa ne s'est pas amélioré.**

Elle parut hésiter quelques instants sur la réponse à donner, puis se lança.

 **-Tu sais Rit-chan… Il est fort possible qu'il n'y ait pas d'amélioration de la nuit… Tu as vraiment l'air exténué, il faut que tu te reposes. Je te tiendrai au courant s'il se passe quoi que ce soit ! Promis !**

 **-C'est gentil, mais ne t'inquiète pas, vraiment ça va,** continua-t-il de lui assurer. **C'est toi qui devrais rentrer, je m'occupe de tout maintenant.**

Elle, cependant avait bien du mal à croire ce qu'il était en train de lui dire, surtout que tout le contraire transparaissait en lui.

 **-Rit-chan, tu mens vraiment très mal tu sais… Pense à ta mère, elle était morte d'inquiétude quand elle a appris que tu faisais des malaises. Si tu en faisais un ce soir ce serait la goutte de trop je pense… Il faut vraiment que tu te reposes.**

Sur la fin de sa phrase, la voix de la jeune femme se fit très faible. Elle était très inquiète pour lui, son ton était presque implorant. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose à lui aussi.

Et puis, Ritsu savait qu'elle avait raison. Sa mère était déjà assez triste pour qu'en plus il n'en rajoute. Mais… N'était-ce pas encore pire qu'il ne la laisse toute seule ? Enfin, elle ne l'était pas vraiment, il y avait An-chan qui n'avait pas un aussi grand bagage derrière elle et qui était de ce fait plus apte à la soutenir que lui qui bataillait pour garder les yeux ouverts et aligner deux mots.

Mais être aux côtés de sa famille dans ce genre de moments, n'était-ce pas son rôle de fils ? D'être aux côtés de sa mère, de la réconforter, de prendre soin de son père, de veiller sur ses parents.

Si. C'était son rôle. C'était ce qu'il devait faire en tant que fils unique ! Cela passait même avant le devoir d'héritier qu'on lui renvoyait sans cesse à la figure et qui devrait être secondaire.

A la place il venait les voir si peu souvent que sa mère devait le harceler pour qu'il le fasse et qu'il était si exténué qu'il ne pouvait même pas lui dire un mot. Quel superbe fils il faisait franchement.

Il avait honte maintenant qu'il s'en rendait compte.

Il devait rester. Oui c'était son devoir. Il ne voulait plus faire passer son travail avant tout. Il voulait revoir son père et sa mère heureux, il ne voulait pas les inquiéter, il ne s'évanouirait pas, il irait bien. Et il serait là. Pour sa mère, pour son père, parce qu'il ne l'avait pas suffisamment été pendant longtemps.

Et puis, il pensait aussi à An-chan. Elle en avait déjà bien assez fait après tout. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui imposer de s'occuper de son rôle auprès de sa famille à sa place pour la simple raison qu'il travaillait trop. Et n'était-ce pas cruel de donner ce genre de tâches à la fille qu'il avait repoussé à plusieurs reprises ?

 **-Je comprends… Tu as raison. Mais ça ira, je peux tenir encore un peu. Vraiment.**

Il était sincère, et son sourire se fit un peu moins faux, ressemblant un peu moins à une grimace. Elle aurait presque pu le croire…

S'il n'était pas subitement tombé endormi sur elle cinq minutes plus tard.

x-x-x

En revenant à son bureau après sa cigarette, Takano entendit le bruit d'un téléphone. Ce n'était pas le sien. C'était étrange. Un rapide coup d'œil sur son bureau lui confirma : c'était le téléphone de son bureau, son numéro professionnel. Il jeta un autre coup d'œil à l'heure : vingt-trois heures trente. Ce n'était pas vraiment l'heure à laquelle il recevait ce genre de coups de fils.

Il y avait trois possibilités :

Un, c'était un de ses auteurs très en retard qui avait besoin de plus de temps à cause d'un gros problème. Ce qui arrivait mais pas au point qu'on lui téléphone à cette heure-là.

Deux, c'était Ritsu qui avait emprunté un téléphone à quelqu'un pour l'appeler et récupérer ses affaires, ce qui était plausible. Mais Ritsu avait beaucoup de fierté, pas beaucoup de chances qu'il l'appelle comme ça, il serait du genre à dormir dehors plutôt que de lui demander quoi que ce soit.

Trois, c'était quelqu'un qui était avec Ritsu et qui savait que ce dernier serait trop têtu pour rentrer alors qu'il y avait un problème et il fallait aller le chercher.

Dans ce cas-là, cette personne le connaissait suffisamment pour tenter un appel au boulot à cette heure en connaissant les horaires qu'un éditeur peut avoir parfois. C'était nettement plus probable. Peut-être était-ce de sa famille, après tout ils étaient du métier. Mais s'il était chez sa famille il n'y avait sûrement pas de problème à ce qu'il dorme chez eux, c'était aussi chez lui après tout.

Si jamais c'était l'hôpital comme quoi il avait fait un nouveau malaise dans la rue ou une connerie du genre il allait sérieusement le frapper.

Takano décrocha donc, requinqué par l'espoir d'avoir possiblement des nouvelles de Ritsu. De l'autre bout du fil se trouvait une femme, sa voix lui parut un instant familière, ce qui fut confirmé quand elle se présenta comme l'amie de Ritsu, Takano reconnut l'ancienne fiancée du brun.

Et comme prévu, il fallait aller le chercher.

Takano soupira. Ritsu était vraiment désespérant, enfin ça il le savait depuis bien longtemps. Mais ce n'était pas si grave, car il l'aimait plus que tout malgré ça.

Et il préférait cent fois aller le chercher encore et encore que de le laisser partir à nouveau et de sombrer comme il l'avait fait après son départ soudain pour l'Angleterre.

Alors il confirma à Kohinata-san qu'il partait de ce pas et arriverait dès que possible. Elle le remercia, soulagée de savoir Ritsu en de bonnes mains. Ce dernier dormait près d'elle, elle l'avait assis sur une chaise en essayant de ne pas le réveiller. Depuis le temps quelle voulait qu'il se repose après tout, ce n'était pas le moment d'interrompre son sommeil.

Une fois que son voisin et patron l'aurait ramené chez lui, il pourrait bien se reposer. Elle en était sûre, et ça la soulageait.

De son côté, Takano prit ses affaires et celle de son subordonné, ferma les bureaux de Emerald, puis descendit. C'était une bonne chose qu'il soit venu en voiture aujourd'hui. Il mit les affaires sur le siège arrière et démarra, direction l'hôpital que Kohinata-san lui avait indiqué.

Il avait eu peur en apprenant qu'il devait aller chercher Ritsu à l'hôpital. Son cœur avait même raté un battement. Il avait été soulagé en apprenant qu'il était simplement endormi. Bien sûr An ne lui avait pas dit grand-chose de pourquoi ils étaient à l'hôpital, si ce n'était vaguement que c'était en rapport avec la famille Onodera. Takano espérait que ce n'était rien de grave, un peu comme le petit malaise qu'avait fait la mère de Ritsu quelques mois auparavant, il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal et l'incident avait été vite clos.

Il avait hâte d'avoir Ritsu près de lui, de rentrer et de pouvoir dès le lendemain reprendre leur routine.

Il n'aurait jamais osé croire que cela pouvait ne jamais se réaliser, qu'eux deux pouvaient se retrouvés changés par ces évènements, ou même que cela pourrait leur nuire.

 **C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! La suite arrivera dans 7 jours ! N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis en commentaire ! "Lâche un like et abonne-toi !" xD.**  
 **A la semaine prochaine !**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonsoir ! Je suis un peu en retard c'est vrai j'avoue ! Ce chapitre est assez court car le prochain est beaucoup plus long. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 2**

Tout était paisible autour de Ritsu. Tout était noir, tout était calme. Il n'y avait que le silence, le calme du sommeil profond. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas dormi comme ça ? Il avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité.

Au fond, ça ne faisait pas tant de temps que cela, après tout il dormait profondément comme cela à chaque fois qu'il arrivait à sa limite physiquement. Il tombait bien souvent endormi ainsi contre son gré d'ailleurs. Et assez souvent. Surtout en fin de cycle, quand il travaillait trop chez lui en supplément. Très souvent en fait, il faut le dire. Takano dirait même trop s'il le savait à chaque fois.

Takano, en parlant de lui, c'était toujours quand Ritsu s'endormait à ses côtés qu'il avait le sommeil le plus réparateur et paisible.

Mais il préférait être condamné à ne plus jamais pouvoir se reposer que de le lui avouer un jour.

Mais d'un coup, tout son monde de calme, de tranquillité, se mit à trembler. Tout était secoué.

 **-Oï, Onodera !**

Le susnommé entendit vaguement son nom. Toujours à moitié assoupi.

Les secousses s'intensifièrent.

Ritsu ouvrit les yeux, se redressant immédiatement dans un grand sursaut.

Et en plus de la lumière qui l'aveugla, tous les évènements de la journée lui revinrent en pleine face d'un seul coup. Le travail. L'AVC de son père. La course vers l'hôpital. L'attente. L'angoisse. Son père dans le coma. La peur. La fatigue.

Et devant lui, Takano. Hein ? Takano ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici ? Comment l'avait-il trouvé ? Quel heure était-il ? Pourquoi il était là ?

Ritsu ne comprenait plus rien.

 **-T-Takano-san ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et arrête de me secouer !** Lui intima-t-il en se relevant.

 **-Si tu t'étais réveillé plus tôt j'en n'aurais pas eu besoin. Viens lève toi, je te ramène.** Rétorqua son patron en le prenant par le bras pour le tirer à sa suite, de façon à être parfaitement sûr qu'il le suivrait et ne resterait pas en plan sur sa chaise.

 **-Attends un peu ! Je t'ai jamais demandé de venir me chercher ! Je reste ici ! Rentre chez toi tout seul ! J'ai pas besoin d'être ramené !**

Son aîné se mit face à lui, gardant toujours son bras dans sa main.

 **-Ecoute. Il est plus d'une heure du matin, j'ai passé la journée à me faire un sang d'encre pour toi. Ta fiancée ou ton amie d'enfance je ne sais même pas comment la qualifier m'a appelé pour venir te chercher à l'hôpital car tu tombes de sommeil sans rien vouloir avaler alors s'il-te-plait, ne fais pas d'histoire et rentre avec moi. Si tu ne te laisses pas faire je t'assomme et je te porte sur mon dos et je sais que tu n'en as pas envie.**

C'était donc An-chan qui l'avait fait venir. Il n'osait pas demander où elle avait trouvé son numéro ni quoi que ce soit. Il hocha simplement la tête. Honnêtement, ce n'était pas d'une engueulade dont il avait besoin là tout de suite mais bel et bien de dormir.

Malgré son immense fierté il n'avait pas la force de le repousser, de lui demander de rentrer seul, d'essayer d'avoir raison pour rester. Et puis d'un côté ça lui permettait de rentrer se reposer sans avoir sur la conscience d'avoir fait passer son repos avant sa famille.

On n'arrêtait pas de lui dire de rentrer, de se reposer, alors c'était la bonne chose à faire, non ?

Il se laissa mener par Takano par la main, tentant de le suivre comme un robot, ou peut-être était-il plus proche du zombie. Il l'entendit vaguement lui parler mais il n'arriva pas à comprendre ce qu'il avait dit. Il hochait simplement la tête quand il sentait qu'il disait quelque chose, grognant parfois faiblement en signe d'affirmation.

Visiblement Takano comprit bien rapidement que Ritsu était trop exténué pour tenir une discussion car après deux ou trois essais il se tut. Le reste du trajet vers le parking où Takano s'était garé un peu plus tôt se fit donc dans un silence qui ne fut que renforcé lorsqu'ils atteignirent le véhicule car Ritsu s'y endormit en quelques secondes à peine une fois assis sur le siège passager.

Takano mit le contact et mit sa veste sur Ritsu en guise de couverture. Il prit soin d'allumer le chauffage dans la voiture pour éviter qu'il n'attrape froid. Si ce n'était pas déjà le cas comme il s'était baladé en pull toute la journée ce crétin. Il soupira puis ressortit de la voiture, s'allumant une cigarette. Il en avait bien besoin. Ca le détendait d'une part et ça lui permettrait peut-être de tenir éveillé plus longtemps. Cependant, ça ne le faisait pas penser à autre chose.

Il regarda Ritsu dormir paisiblement. Il était enfin près de lui. Alors pourquoi avait-il encore un puissant sentiment de peur et d'appréhension au fond de lui ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que tout allait basculer d'ici peu, qu'il ne pourrait bientôt plus regarder celui qu'il aimait sourire et dormir paisiblement comme il le faisait maintenant.

Ca lui faisait peur. Il ne voulait pas le perdre une nouvelle fois. C'était arrivé une fois et c'était déjà trop.

Bien vite il jeta sa cigarette par terre et l'écrasa sous sa chaussure. Il réfléchirait à ça plus tard. Il avait lui aussi grand besoin de dormir. Il n'osa pas allumer la radio par peur de réveiller Ritsu, mais il aurait eu bien besoin d'un fond sonore pour être sûr de tenir éveillé.

Il conduisit en silence jusqu'à leur immeuble et se gara au parking sous-terrain comme d'habitude. Honnêtement dans son état de fatigue il ne se rappelait pas du tout de la suite et ne savait même pas comment il avait atteint son appartement et son lit. Toujours était-il qu'il était maintenant dans son lit et qu'il faisait à présent jour, mais surtout qu'il se sentait reposé.

Et à son plus grand soulagement, Ritsu était toujours à ses côtés, en train de dormir paisiblement. Takano sourit. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, il sentit alors Ritsu s'appuyer un peu sur sa main. Son sourire s'accentua. Il se sentait bien là. Les évènements de la veille semblaient lointains, comme si rien n'était en fait arrivé.

C'était agréable. Ca lui faisait du bien.

Il resta encore un moment à câliner le brun puis se leva. Il était bien décidé à faire le petit déjeuner. Déjà il avait faim lui-même, mais il était hors de question que Ritsu quitte son appartement sans avoir mangé, dut-il l'y forcer.

Mais tout ne se passa pas comme prévu.

 **Et voilà ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Ca vous a plu ? Déplu ? Laissez-moi savoir ce que vous en avez pensé ! !**

 **Le prochain chapitre est le dernier qui soit écrit d'avance (mais il y en aura beaucoup plus d'avance) alors à partir du chapitre 4 je ne sais pas quel sera mon rythme xD ! J'essaierai de ne pas être trop lent quand même xD !**

 **Bref, à la prochaine !**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour bonsoir !**

 **Me revoici (en retard) avec le chapitre 3 ! J'en profite pour dire adieu à la ponctualité et à mes bonnes résolutions de publier toutes les semaines et je souhaite bienvenue aux publications irrégulières et impulsives XD ! Désolé ;~; ! Mais je tiens à remercier Guest pour sa review invité ainsi que Molly et YunaLu aussi, mes deux revieweuses régulières pour cette fiction ! On ne le répète jamais assez mais les review sont ce qui donnent le plus d'envie d'écrire !**

 **Je ne sais pas quoi dire de plus ! Bonne lecture, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, j'y ai passé énormément de temps ! On se retrouve en bas !**

 ** **Chapitre 3****

Quelques minutes après qu'il se soit levé, il entendit un téléphone sonner. Le bruit venait de la chambre. c'était sûrement là que Takano avait laissé tomber le sac de Ritsu en rentrant, étant donné qu'une sonnerie aussi agaçante ne pouvait être que du téléphone de son employé. Il se demanda un instant comment cette épave pouvait encore fonctionner correctement après la fissure qui s'y était faite la veille quand il l'avait fait tomber en partant.

Ledit téléphone ne sonna pas longtemps, Ritsu ne mit en effet que quelques sonneries à répondre, chose exceptionnelle quand on savait à quel point il pouvait être long à réveiller et avoir la tête dans le cul pendant des heures des fois au réveil.

Néanmoins, de ce qu'en entendit Takano, l'appel ne dura pas bien longtemps. Au bout de même pas une minute il entendit un « boum ».

Inquiet, il se précipita à la chambre. Ritsu était debout à côté du lit. La main près de l'oreille, comme si son geste était resté en suspens. Le téléphone, par contre, gisait au sol -sûrement définitivement achevé.

Mais le plus alarmant n'était pas l'état du portable de Ritsu -soyons honnête, sur le moment Takano n'en avait strictement rien à battre de ce foutu appareil. Le plus inquiétant était Ritsu en lui-même. Il était debout, livide, tremblant, les yeux perdus dans le vague, et il n'arrêtait pas de répéter la même chose.

 **« Non… C'est pas possible… Non…**

Lentement, le brun laissa retomber son bras toujours suspendu en l'air. Le noiraud s'approcha un peu de lui, lentement, inquiet.

 **-Ritsu, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** S'enquit-il.

Le susnommé se pencha un peu en avant, croisa ses bras sur son ventre, se repliant sur lui-même.

 **-Rien… Rien… Ca peut pas être vrai… Tout va…**

Sa voix se brisa au milieu de la phrase et la suite ne sortit jamais. Il aurait voulu dire « tout va bien » pour s'en persuader. Comme si ça pouvait repousser la réalité. Mais il n'arrivait pas à le dire. Il avait trop mal pour ça. Il avait horriblement mal partout. Au ventre. Aux jambes. Il avait l'impression qu'elles allaient céder sous son poids. Que sa tête allait exploser. Que son cœur allait subir le même sort après. S'il n'était pas déjà complètement en morceaux. Et pour une fois ce n'était pas à cause de son premier amour. C'était bien pire.

Les larmes montèrent à ses yeux. Il faisait de son mieux pour les empêcher de couler.

 **-Parle moi…** L'incita Takano.

Il était mort d'inquiétude. Son mauvais pressentiment de la veille ressurgissait. Il avait peur. Peur qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose de grave -sûrement au père de son amant. Peur que Ritsu s'éloigne de lui à nouveau. Qu'il disparaisse. Ou qu'il reste mais s'en retrouve changé à ne plus jamais être le même. Qu'il ne sorte pas indemne de tout ça. Ce serait au fond comme s'il le quittait.

S'approchant lentement, Takano prit doucement le petit brun dans ses bras, calant une main derrière sa tête, dans ses cheveux, l'autre dans son dos.

Ritsu se laissa faire, absolument pas en état de faire le contraire. Il enfouit alors sa tête dans l'épaule de Takano, s'accrochant à sa chemise.

Là il éclata en sanglot. Un sanglot déchirant qui brisa totalement le cœur de Takano.

Le jeune éditeur continua de pleurer, en continuant quand il le pouvait de répéter que ce n'était pas possible, que tout allait bien, qu'il allait se réveiller, que tout ça serait fini.

Et Takano ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il s'était passé. C'est alors que sans faire attention, il largua une bombe qui allait les faire exploser tous les deux.

 **-Ca va aller, c'est pas ta faute. Je suis là si tu as besoin.**

Il voulait simplement le rassurer. Rien de plus. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il se passait, il ne pouvait que supposer que ça concernait ses parents.

Il avait voulu le réconforter comme il pouvait, mais Ritsu ne l'avait pas pris comme ça, sûrement parce qu'il était loin d'être dans son état normal.

 **-Je m'en doute que tu seras là ! T'es toujours là ! Toujours sur mon dos ! « Si j'ai besoin » ?! Je me souviens pas t'avoir déjà dit un jour que j'avais besoin de toi ! Et comment tu peux dire que ça va aller ? T'en sais rien ! Ca ira pas ! Il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça aille !**

En disant ça, Ritsu avait repoussé Takano. Il le fixait de ses grands yeux verts, larmoyants, emplis de colère. Qu'il dirigeait à tort contre son vis-à-vis, alors qu'elle était destinée en réalité au monde entier.

Le noiraud écarquilla les yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction. De plus, ces paroles le blessaient énormément.

 **-Je-…** Commença-t-il pour protester, mais Ritsu n'avait pas daigné lui laisser le temps de continuer.

Et dès lors il se mit à tout rejeter sur Takano. Il savait parfaitement que c'était injustifié. Mais le poids qu'il portait était trop lourd et il n'avait que cette solution en tête pour le soulager.

Si quelqu'un d'autre avait été en face de lui à sa place, nul doute qu'il aurait trouvé un moyen d'accuser cette personne.

Il avait juste besoin d'un moyen de se déculpabiliser lui-même peut-être. Parce qu'en réalité c'était lui qu'il blâmait au fond de son cœur pour tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Bien qu'il ne fut guère plus coupable en réalité que quelqu'un d'autre.

 **-Tais-toi ! Tout est de ta faute ! Pourquoi t'es venu me chercher hier ?! Je t'avais rien demandé !**

 **-Hein ? Tu étais mort de fatigue tu tenais plus debout, tu avais besoin de te reposer idiot !**

 **-Et alors ? Je connais mes limites ! Je savais ce que je faisais ! Toujours est-il que je t'avais rien demandé ! C'est de ta faute ! Si tu m'avais laissé là-bas je… Je…**

Ritsu n'arrivait pas à finir cette phrase, pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il savait parfaitement que Takano avait eu raison. S'il ne l'avait pas ramené chez lui, il aurait sûrement passé la nuit sur le banc du couloir de l'hôpital. A se réveiller toutes les quelques minutes et à lutter contre le sommeil pour finalement se rendormir. Encore et encore.

Au final il n'aurait pas pu se reposer et il n'aurait pas été plus utile. Il aurait juste été un zombie. Et s'il avait refait un malaise sa mère ne l'aurait sûrement pas supporté, comme l'avait dit An-chan.

Etre là-bas aurait peut-être même de ce fait pu faire empirer les choses.

Et même s'il avait été en pleine forme, il n'aurait tout de même rien pu faire. Parce qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Il n'était ni Dieu ni médecin. Il n'aurait eu aucun pouvoir sur la situation.

L'un comme l'autre le savait. Mais l'un voulait croire le contraire parce qu'il ne supportait pas la vérité. Avec des « si » on referait le monde, comme on dit. Mais lui en avait désespérément besoin là maintenant.

 **-Que tu sois ici ou là-bas ça n'aurait rien pu changer, quoi qu'il se soit passé !**

Il le savait. Il le savait bon sang ! Mais il ne voulait pas l'entendre. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Il avait besoin de se persuader qu'il pouvait encore faire quelque chose. Qu'il y avait encore quelque chose à faire. Alors qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Il n'y aurait jamais plus rien à faire.

Pour une bonne et simple raison.

 **-Mon père est en mort cérébrale ! Voilà ce qu'il s'est passé ! Mon père est mort et j'étais même pas là ! Tu aurais du me laisser là-bas ! Comme ça au moins j'aurais pu être avec ma mère ! Mais non c'est encore An-chan et seulement An-chan qui est à ses côtés ! Comme le jour de son malaise ! J'aurais du être avec elle !**

 **-Je suis désolé, vraiment. Mais calme toi, tu n'y es pour rien ! Tu ne pouvais pas savoir et encore une fois ça n'aurait rien changé. Reprends-toi !**

Mais Ritsu ne pouvait pas se calmer. Encore moins se reprendre. Il ne faisait que crier de plus belle.

 **-Tais-toi ! Tout est de ta faute ! Si tu ne m'obnubilais pas tant, à toujours être chez moi et sur mon dos ! Pourquoi t'es venu hier sérieusement ? T'aurais juste du garder ton nez dans tes affaires ! Et si tu squattais pas autant chez moi pendant tous mes jours de repos j'aurais pu aller les voir plus souvent ! Sans parler des horaires pas possibles que tu me donnes !**

Il savait parfaitement que c'était hypocrite, stupide et infondé comme remarque. Peu importe ses horaires, Ritsu aurait trouvé du temps pour faire du travail en plus. Et combien de week-ends libres avait-il passé seul chez lui à lire au lieu d'aller voir ses parents alors qu'il en avait l'occasion ?

 **-Comment ça « les horaires pas possibles que JE te donne » ? Je t'ai proposé vingt fois des horaires plus légères avant et après ton malaise et tu les as toujours toutes refusées ! De plus je ne t'ai jamais forcé à faire du travail en plus comme tu le fais au point de te surmener ! Et si tu te surmènes comme ça aussi souvent c'est pour faire plaisir à tes parents et être prêt à reprendre le flambeau des Éditions Onodera pour eux ! Alors arrête de tout rejeter sur moi comme tu le fais !**

Takano comprenait bien que dans une telle situation, Ritsu ait besoin de se lâcher. Après tout, au lycée il s'était lui-même lâché sur lui une fois jusqu'à lui en dire des choses blessantes. Même s'ils étaient encore des adolescents à l'époque, il y était allé fort. Il s'était entendu parler mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Et il l'avait regretté par la suite.

Aujourd'hui les rôles étaient simplement inversés et le contexte plus grave.

Mais il n'en restait pas moins que toutes ses paroles le blessaient. Il avait toujours fait de son mieux et donné son maximum pour que Ritsu aille bien, pour qu'il se sente bien.

Et maintenant Ritsu lui reprochait d'en faire trop, d'être trop là. Et il ne savait plus quels propos mettre sous le coup de la colère et lesquels étaient sincères. Ritsu était du genre franc. Il n'était pas du genre à dire des choses qu'il ne pensait pas.

Alors dans une situation comme celle-ci, il avait peur que ce ne soit qu'un trop plein qui ressorte et pas seulement un besoin de se défouler.

Le ton de Ritsu se fit ensuite au fur et à mesure de ses paroles un peu moins colérique. Il prit alors un ton plus mélancolique au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Plus à lui-même que pour se justifier réellement à Takano. C'était quelque chose qui devait sortir. Maintenant. Sinon il avait l'impression qu'il exploserait.

 **-C'est la seule chose que je peux faire pour eux alors bien sûr que je le fais ! Le travail, l'édition, reprendre le flambeau, tout ça on m'en parle depuis tout petit ! Et avec tout ce qu'il se passe ça va sûrement arriver plus tôt que prévu ! Je vais devoir succéder à mon père et… Ca ajouté au reste… Je vais craquer ! Tu peux pas comprendre ça ! Ca me fait flipper et je suis complètement perdu ! J'ai plus le choix ! Et mon père… Il sera plus jamais là pour me conseiller, me guider ni rien… Et même si par miracle j'arrive à faire en sorte que tout se passe bien, que tout fonctionne… Il sera jamais là pour me féliciter ou me dire qu'il est fier de moi, que je m'en sors bien… Alors que c'est ce pour quoi je fais des efforts depuis toujours…**

Les larmes recommençaient à couler le long des yeux de Ritsu. Ses nerfs le lâchaient. Plus les minutes passaient plus il se rendait compte de tous les bouleversements qui prenaient et allaient prendre petit à petit place dans sa vie, et ce pour toujours. Et plus que tout, son père lui manquait. Il avait l'impression d'avoir si peu de souvenirs de lui qu'il pouvait l'oublier à tout moment.

Quant à Takano, il voyait l'homme qu'il aimait le plus au monde se briser complètement devant ses yeux. Il ne supportait pas ça. Mais il avait l'impression de ne rien pouvoir y faire. Car les moindres de ses paroles ne faisaient visiblement que faire empirer les choses.

 **-Si tu t'en sens pas capable, reste ici jusqu'à te sentir prêt ! Il y a sûrement des gens des éditions Onodera qui pourront diriger l'entreprise quelques mois à ta place. Ne te presse pas, pense à toi aussi. Depuis toujours tu fais ce que tu peux pour satisfaire tes parents et leur succéder, tu as aussi le droit de penser à toi !**

Takano avait peur. Il voulait que Ritsu pense à lui, qu'il se calme. Que tout s'arrange. Qu'ils trouvent le moyen de s'en sortir ensembles.

Tout plutôt que de perdre Ritsu encore une fois. Tout plutôt que le voir se briser devant ses yeux.

 **-Comment tu veux que je pense à moi alors que toute ma famille se déchire ! Je suis leur fils c'est mon rôle !**

 **-Tu n'es pas juste leur fils ! Tu es aussi toi ! Dans un tel état ça va te détruire si tu te forces comme ça ! Il en sortira rien de bon !**

 **-Je m'en fiche de tout ça ! Je dois être avec ma mère, je veux rester avec elle et la soutenir ! Je vais reprendre l'affaire familiale et elle n'aura plus de soucis à se faire ! C'est l'essentiel !**

 **-Tu n'es pas moins important que ta famille ! Tu dois savoir penser à toi aussi !**

 **-C'est facile pour toi de dire ça ! Tu peux pas me comprendre ! On n'est pas pareils ! Toi t'en as rien à foutre de ta famille ! Si demain il leur arrive quelque chose ça va pas changer ta vie ! Si ton père meurt t'en sauras même peut-être rien comme tu sais même pas qui c'est !**

Il s'était entendu parler. Il avait entendu ces atrocités sortir de sa propre bouche. Des choses qu'il n'avait jamais pensé. Qu'il n'aurait jamais pensées même, encore moins dites en d'autres circonstances. Mais à cet instant présent il avait besoin d'être méchant. Il savait qu'il l'était. Mais c'était le seul moyen que son cerveau avait trouvé pour soulager l'énorme poids qui pesait sur son cœur.

Parler permet d'extérioriser. Mais faire du mal à la personne que vous aimez plus que tout en toute connaissance de cause est loin d'être le parfait exutoire quand elle semble être tout votre monde, tout ce qui vous reste d'intact.

Et que vous êtes en train de la briser. De vouloir la briser.

Takano gardait son calme pour l'instant. Même si ce sujet lui faisait toujours mal.

 **-J'ai perdu celui que je pensais être mon père. C'est vrai que ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que tu vis. Mais si je ne comprends pas explique moi ! Laisse-moi t'aider au lieu de tout me balancer en travers de la gueule ! Je veux être là pour toi et faire ce que je peux ! T'es pas tout seul ! Je suis là ! Je t'aime et on trouvera des solutions, ensembles !**

 **-Arrête de me répéter encore et encore que tu m'aimes ! Tu m'as plaqué il y a 10 ans même si c'était involontaire et ça arrivera encore un jour ! Alors laisse tomber ! Je t'aime pas ! Tu n'es personne pour moi ! Arrête de vouloir t'insérer dans ma vie, t'en es sorti depuis longtemps ! Pour un malentendu ? Ca me fait une belle jambe ! Tu m'as détruit une fois ! Là je le suis à nouveau pour autre chose, je laisserai rien ni personne me détruire une troisième fois !**

Et Ritsu continuait de laisser toutes ces atrocités s'échapper. Ce n'était déjà plus lui qui parlait, c'était ce poids horrible qui pesait sur son cœur et qui voulait sortir comme il pouvait. Et à Cet instant, seul Takano se trouvait en face de lui . Alors c'était lui qui prenait tout. Alors qu'il ne méritait pas de tout prendre en pleine gueule.

Ritsu le savait. Il le savait parfaitement.

C'est pour ça qu'au fond de lui, il priait pour qu'il n'entende jamais les paroles qui sortaient de sa bouche.

Même s'il savait que c'était impossible et que, malgré lui, il continua encore.

 **-Arrête de vouloir te rapprocher de moi, tu es mon patron et c'est tout ! Je suis ton employé, pas ton mec et encore moins ton jouet ! Quand j'aurais démissionné on sera plus rien l'un pour l'autre et ce sera tant mieux ! Je serai enfin tranquille ! Je veux plus jamais te voir !»**

Et là, quand il eut fini sa dernière phrase, il se rendit compte qu'il avait franchi le point de non retour.

Déjà il avait menti sur une énorme partie de ses pensées. Sur toute la ligne presque devait-il reconnaître. Takano était loin de n'être personne à ses yeux. Il était le centre de son monde. Il aimait tout chez lui. Même s'il ne l'avouait pas. Sa voix. Même quand il l'engueulait oui. Son visage, même quand il riait parce qu'il se moquait de lui. Sa personnalité même s'il pouvait être horrible et insupportable par moment. La chaleur qu'il ressentait quand il le touchait même s'il repoussait tout contact pour fuir cette sensation, par fierté.

Mais là maintenant il avait trop mal. Encore plus mal que 10 ans auparavant quand Takano l'avait quitté. Il avait l'impression d'être à 99% de sa tolérance à la douleur actuellement. Il ne voulait pas risquer de dépasser ce seuil en subissant une nouvelle rupture avec Takano, dusse-t-elle arriver dans 10 ans.

La seule solution que son cerveau avait trouvé était de repousser toute aide, de repousser Takano, de le repousser avant qu'il ne s'éloigne de lui-même.

Mais ce qu'il venait de dire à Takano, ces mensonges enchaînés les uns aux autres, lui avaient fait encore plus mal qu'ils n'auraient du le soulager.

Car ce venin qu'il avait craché sur Takano l'avait brûlé lui-même en sortant. Il avait brûlé son cerveau qui l'avait pensé, ses cordes vocales qui l'avait créé, sa gorge et sa bouche qui l'avaient fait sortir. Mais les possibles conséquences lui brûlaient le cœur et c'était ce qui faisait le plus mal.

Et alors que depuis tout à l'heure il crachait ce venin la tête baissée, le silence qui avait suivi sa phrase le poussa à relever la tête.

Et il se retrouva face à un Takano au regard écarquillé mais vide. Qui avait l'air détaché de tout. Perdu.

Mais Ritsu le connaissait bien assez pour savoir qu'il était dévasté. Sûrement même détruit. Et c'était sa faute, il le savait.

Et si son cœur était déjà totalement en morceaux et qu'il avait pensé que c'était le maximum, il sentit à cette vue quelqu'un sauter et donner des coups de massue sur ces dits morceaux qu'il en restait et les détruire encore plus.

Quant à Takano, les mots de Ritsu résonnaient dans ses oreilles en boucle. Ils lui avaient fait l'effet d'une gifle lancée à la volée en pleine figure. Non. Plutôt comme une bombe lancée dans son cœur et dans sa tête. Qui avait explosé et tout fait valser à l'intérieur de lui. Sauf qu'il avait l'impression que la gifle ou l'explosion se répétait indéfiniment. Et que les dégâts n'en finiraient jamais.

Il avait la sensation que son monde se fissurait sous ses pieds. Ou plutôt qu'il s'était déjà effondré.

Ritsu serra les poings et avant que quoique ce soit d'autre ne puisse être dit, il partit de l'appartement en courant. Fuyant Takano à la fois pour ne pas le voir dans cet état car ça lui était trop insupportable mais aussi pour qu'il n'ait aucune chance de faire empirer les choses à nouveau, si c'était toutefois encore possible.

Takano, lui, se laissa tomber sur son canapé. Effondré.

Au final, son pressentiment s'était avéré juste…

Plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant. Car il l'avait perdu, et cette fois c'était sûrement pour toujours.

 **Et c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! C'était beaucoup plus long que ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire, j'espère que ça compense pour le chapitre 2 minuscule et mon irrégularité xD ! J'espère que ce n'est pas lassant et que j'ai réussi à garder de la dynamique tout au long du chapitre ! Je ne suis pas très sûr de moi pour la fin, donnez moi votre avis !**

 **A bientôt pour la suite !**


End file.
